The Dromestic Life
by Amethystiana
Summary: This what happens when somebody likes Andromeda, is a shipper, writes fanfic, and eats to many poptarts.Reader beware: This is the crew of the Andromeda and they've become domesticated.


Rating: PG

A/N: This is a very confusing fic. I am writing a virtual season six, and this fits into it. Think of it as a fanfic for a fanfic. Prance is purple Trance, who came back, so both Trance's are there. Weird, I know. Anyway, I had harper re-name her because it could get pretty confusing calling Trance and the wrong one'd come, it'd be like, 'Trance?' 'What?' 'No, wrong Trance' so I had to do this. She kinda prances around, purple Trance does. Here: Purple+Trance Prance

It's the 'P' from purple and the rest from Trance. Hey, Harper named her. (No, I did. But what do you expect. I've probably had too many blueberry poptarts.)

Pairings: Dylan/Trance (Gold Trance), Harper/Prance (Purple Trance) Tyr/Beka

Other: Prance and Harper have a baby named Raaka, Dylan and Trance must be expecting or are building a crib for no apparent reason, sice Harper and Prance have a blanket... :)

Beka nd Tyr are expecting, and, as usual, Tyr thinks he is a better father in every way. Well, I'll give him crib building, for one.

Spoilers: takes place kinda in my virtual season six, so yeah, I'd say so. Like I said, this isn't a part of my virtual season six, it's more like a fanfic for it. A fanfic for a fanfic. Yeah. Atually, more like a ficlet for a fanfic, but...

A/N 2: Eh, sorry, just a warning: This is an odd form of humor: Poking at my fave Drom characters in the domestic life. Just a really odd laugh, or maybe not.

I should lay off the poptarts...

, here.Trance stood, looking grim.

She was nodding her head, then she shook it, all of a sudden.

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong!" She yelled.

"Got what wrong? There's only one way to set up a crib!" Dylan yelled.

"Well, yes. Only one right way. And your way is wrong."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"So it's so?"

"Yes-"

"Will you two shut up?" Tyr yelled.

"Yeah, give it a rest, will ya?" Harper asked. "Prance and the baby are _sleeping_, and, in case you two don't know what that means, it mean you have to be quiet."

Dylan looked at him funny. "But they're in bed! In yours and Prance's room!"

"What's your point?" Harper asked.

"Dylan!" Trance yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it." He grunted, looking at Tyr. "You could help!"

"I could." Tyr agreed.

"I should have guessed." Dylan sighed.

Beka walked in. Okay, no she didn't. But whatever.

Beka waddled in.

Hey, even butt-kickin' Beka waddles when she's pregnant, okay? Yeah, so it's baby season.

So Beka waddled in. "What's all this noise?"

Tyr was up in mere nanoseconds. "Why aren't you resting?"

"Cause I could be bed-ridden, and I'm not about to miss out on the fun." Beka looked around. "What blew up and why didn't I hear it?"

Dylan shrugged. "I'm building a crib."

Tyr burst out laughing. "Build-building? I- A c-c-crib? Y-you're serious?"

Beka looked from Dylan to the mess, and cackled. "YOU call THAT a CRIB? I call it a REALLY SCREWED UP MESS!"

"I tend to agree." Harper nodded.

"Yeah." Trance glared. "You would."

"You tend to agree?" Tyr looked at Harper. "You, you the one who built the shelf and said - lay a baby on it?"

Harper retorted, "I did not!"

"Well, you would have if you hadn't made that square thing with a blanket."

"Well, it's not my fault Neitzcheans come with a built in crib builder."

Trance screeched, "Dylan! The CRIB! Somebody!"

"I'm awake." Prance yawned. "What's with all the plastic?"

Harper broke out laughing, Beka snorted, and Tyr just laughed so much it was silent.

Dylan looked sheepish and Trance looked positivily boiling.

Prance nodded. "Oh. This must be a thing that's something I don't know about." She picked up a flexi, apparently directions. "It doesn't go like that!" She put a few pieces together, and had it almost all set up, except for the big hunk of plasitc Dylan had.

Prance yanked it away, much to Dylan's chagrin, and with Dylan wincing the whole time, Prance built it in under seven minutes.

Everyone just stared; they'd never seen anything quite like that before, which, when you think about it, is kind of pitiful.

Harper shook out his reverie, and he turned to Prance. "Where's Raaka?"

"With Rommie." Prance smiled. "And that's where I should be. Back with Raaka. So sleepy..." She walked off slowly, and drunkenly, from lack of sleep, she'd only had Raaka two days before.

Trance smiled. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

That's the end.

What? You were expecting the theme song?

Sorry.

Season one theme...Sniff Sniff

You like it? R&R, please!

The button is soo pretty...sooo pretty...must click it...must...review...

No flames, or I may have to resort to Nova Bombs. Or not.

Rommie? (No more poptarts! I swear!)


End file.
